farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seed Family
The Seed Family or The Heralds are a family living in Hope County serving as the primary antagonists in Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate. Overview A family of Hope County and leaders of the cult Project at Eden's Gate. Joseph Seed is the patriarch of the family which he also calls the heralds. All the siblings have bunkers, which must be destroyed directly after killing them. History According to The Word of Joseph, the Seed siblings came from a broken household, with an alcoholic and highly religious father. They lived in a poor neighborhood in Rome, Georgia. He would later pull Joseph and Jacob out to be home-schooled. Their mother did little to act, apparently having been crushed by her marriage to her husband. After teachers discovered that John had been beaten, the Seed siblings were placed into social services. Their father would die in a federal prison in Atlanta towards the end of his sentence, having apparently fallen down stairs, while their mother would never be seen again. The Seed siblings would be sent to an orphanage first, and then to foster parents in a small town not far from Rome, where they would be beaten, forced to work in the fields, care for themselves and live in a barn. One night, Jacob set fire to the farm, killing their adoptive parents. Afterward, the Seeds would be diagnosed by psychiatrists as dangerous, and who needed to be separated. Jacob was placed in a juvenile detention center, John was adopted by the Duncan family, and Joseph was left alone at the orphanage, passing through several foster families throughout his adolescence. Later on, Joseph would reunite with his siblings and begin the Project at Eden's Gate. Faith, John and Jacob are killed along with most of their followers by The Junior Deputy and Joseph is left alone once again. In the aftermath of their deaths Nuclear weapons are detonated leaving the deputy and Joseph trapped together for 17 years. After this Joseph would join The Security Captain in a fight with a group of marauders called the Highwaymen but soon Joseph’s own son would betray and then be killed by the captain, leaving Joseph once more the only survivor of his family. Immediately afterwards he realizes the monstrous atrocities he commited and asks for the captain to kill him. The captain can either shoot him in the chest and kill him or spare him and leave him to live with what he has done and leave in his despair; later Jospeh would leave his sanctuary for parts unknown likely gone into exile again leaving him again the only survivor of his family. Main family members *Joseph Seed - Patriarch and leader of Project at Eden's Gate. Second oldest of the three brothers. *Jacob Seed - An army veteran and the oldest of the siblings. Serves as the cult's recruiter and security head. Controls the Whitetail Mountains. *John Seed - The family's lawyer and youngest of the brothers. Serves as the cult's legal head and controls Holland Valley. *Faith Seed - Sister of the Seed brothers and the youngest sibling. Serves as a "voice" for the cult and controls Henbane River. *Ethan Seed - Son of Joseph Seed. Leader of New Eden after Joseph went up north pt-br:Família Seed Trivia *Joseph is the only member of his family who can actually survive. **He can be spared or killed in Far Cry New Dawn. *The names that the brothers have are related to the Christian religion, Joseph, Jacob and John are biblical names. Faith, is a word that means someone's religious knowledge, although her real name Rachel is also biblical. Their surname, Seed, is referenced a lot in the Bible, example in Genesis 1:29, but as in plant and fruit seeds. Gallery Far Cry® 52018-7-28-1-3-49.png|Seed Family on various pictures. Far Cry® 52018-7-28-1-4-15.jpg|Ditto Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Inside Eden's Gate Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Seed Family